Bipolar of the Extreme Variety
by Hurricanes and Butterflies
Summary: Meet Anna, a luckless, Insomniac, American girl with a big secret, stranded in Essex, England, with no money, no home, and no phone. Meet Noodle, the Gorillaz Guitarist, who's stuck in a home with only men. What happens when they meet up? R&R, please!
1. Of all the rotten luck

_Note: This is just based on a series of dreams I had. There will be no pairings unless a whole bunch of people ask for them. Also, I do not own Gorillaz. They belong to Jamie and Damon. I don't own Game Boys, either. That's Nintendo, I think._

_Also, it's kind of just starting the story, and there isn't a lot of the band in this chapter, but it will pick up, I promise!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye, Honey. Remember to call us as soon as you get there, and to have fun!"

She glanced back at her parents, already tired of their fake cheeriness. She knew that they weren't going to stick around long enough for her to call them. In fact, she figured that the second she was on the plane, they'd be packing to go on a trip of their own.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I'll miss you!"

She smiled, though she knew that they probably weren't even going to remember that they had a daughter the second she boarded that plane.

"Also, remember, your guitars and softball gear are with your other bags, don't forget to pick them up, too!"

She nodded, and they waved one more time. She entered the gate, showing the stewardess her ticket. The woman smiled and walked her to her seat, then left her there. The girl yawned, gazing out her window. England was pretty far away. A whole ocean away. Good. She needed to put as much space between her and home as possible.

"Please fasten your seat belts and turn off all cell phones. The plane will now begin take-off."

&&&&&&&&&&

Noodle sat on her bed, feeling more restless than usual. It was late afternoon, she'd had a pretty slow day up till then, and now, when she craved something to do the most, no one was around to do anything with. Well, they were around, but not really "around". She grimaced at the thought of Murdoc and 2D downstairs, watching women's mud wrestling, (Ew, not something she wanted to watch.) and sighed as she pictured Russel off somewhere, working on a pig or something. Which is the lesser of three evils?

She sighed again, flopping across her bed. Why was she stuck in a house with three men? Sure, she loved them all to pieces, but it seemed that whenever she was really bored, they were doing something she either didn't want to do or couldn't do. If there was just one other girl in the house, maybe she wouldn't be so bored. Another girl in the house, she mused. What a funny thought. The only other females who ever came into the house were usually with Murdoc and never went farther than his Winnebago. Another girl in the house, she thought again, before getting up to search for her missing Game Boy.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Arriving in Essex, England. Please fasten your Seatbelts."

The girl yawned, stretching her arms above her head. They were there, already? That was fast. She straightened her t-shirt, unbuckling her seatbelt and standing up. After retrieving her carry-ons and leaving the plane, she was forced to wait for her baggage.

One mishap and a few hours later, her bags were the last to show up. **'Just my luck,'** she thought, lugging her stuff to the front of the airport to hail a taxi. Another half an hour and she was on her way. **'An all-expenses-paid trip to England for a free education at a boarding school? That would never have happened to me,' **she thought bitterly as she leaned against the car window. It was the farthest she'd ever been from her home country, the United States of America. The girl almost smiled at the idea of being so far from home, but suppressed it.

Anna Wilkins was a normal girl. She felt she was plain-looking, first of all: a five-foot and ten-inch tall natural blonde, with murky hazel eyes with dark bruises under them, a nose she felt was too big, huge feet and hands, and a bit of a tan. Her family was normal: two parents, a house, an angry cat, but all in all it was pleasant. Not many friends, but she loved them to bits, anyways.

No, what made her different was her _luck_; she had none. Misfortune seemed to follow her everywhere: rides at amusement parks she went to broke down as soon as she wanted to ride one, her clothing went missing all too often, she'd wait for buses and the like for hours and then the second she'd leave, it would appear… That sort of thing. So, a higher education in England came as a shock. Her parents were thrilled, but she was waiting for the catch. So far, there wasn't one, but she knew there would be one, soon. It was all a matter of time.

"We're here."

The cab driver shook her out of her thoughts, and Anna nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

She reached into her wallet and paid him his fares, grabbing her smaller bags and leaving the car to get her stuff from the trunk. The cab driver seemed oblivious to the fact that she had more bags, however, and began to drive off. Anna, caught off guard by the driver's sudden memory loss, dropped her things and ran after him.

"WAIT!!!! WAIT!!! YOU STILL HAVE MY STUFF!!!"

After a couple blocks of chasing and a whole lot of yelling, Anna finally trudged back to her dropped belongings, bags in tow in a toy wagon she'd found, to find that she'd dropped her bags in mud. And, someone had gone through her wallet and took all her money.

"Wonderful," she sobbed, crouching next to her muddy bags, "Absolutely wonderful." She let herself cry for a minute, before wiping her face and standing."I suppose I should find the dorms before they run off," she whimpered, piling her muddy belongings into the wagon.

_We're very sorry, but these dorms are currently under sudden renovations. If you were to stay here, please contact your supervisor and they will put you in the emergency dorms you were assigned to. Thank you, and have a nice day._

'**I wish.' **Anna stared at the sign in disbelief. Sure, she'd never been too lucky in the past, but now someone seriously had it in for her. Emergency dorms, emergency dorms… Had she been assigned those, at all.

"_Honey, we know it's just in case, but we are not spending a hundred dollars on another dorm for you. The chances of having to go to another dorm are very slim, so you won't need it, right?" Mrs. Wilkins asked. _

"_Sure," Anna replied, glumly, not wanting to start anything._

She mentally kicked herself. Okay, so let's see what is going down at this point in time: No money, no place to stay, no contacts in England. She pulled out her phone. The battery was dead. Yep, nothing like it. She let go some curses and left, dragging the wagon behind her. There had to be a house with a phone around here, somewhere…

_An hour or so later…_

She checked her watch; 5 o'clock PM. She'd arrived in England at 11 o'clock AM. Six hours of pure British Hell. She looked around again; she was still lost in the middle of nowhere. Where were the houses? Stores? Signs? Roads? She looked down at the dirt road that she currently stood upon. It hadn't been driven on for a few days. There _had _to be life out here, somewhere. Her head drooped a bit. She was going to die out here! Sure, she had a bottle of water and a bag of trail mix, BUT HOW LONG WOULD THAT LAST H- OW!

She rubbed her head, looking up. A gate peered down at her. 'KONG'. Where had she heard that before? **'Oh well,'** she thought, looking around, **'There are fresh tire tracks on the ground, and there's a house up there. Might as well give it a shot.' **She slid the gate open enough to squeeze her and her wagon in, then examined the long walk it would take her to get to the house. **'Wow, big lawn.'**

About halfway on her walk to the house, a sound caught her ears. Was that… moaning? She glanced behind her to see… Nothing. She shrugged, turning back around and taking a step forward when she heard it again. She looked up to see… WAS THAT A ZOMBIE?! The sound came from behind her, too. She whirled around: zombies had her surrounded. Now, she'd seen enough zombie movies to know what they craved, and she wasn't going down without a fight. Slowly, so she wouldn't alert any of the still (For now) undead, she reached for her softball gear and pulled out a bat. She tested the weight in her hand, then analyzed her odds of survival. They weren't too good.

She stood still waiting for the first walking corpse to come near. WHAM! Her bat swung around as fast as she could make it go, separating the zombie's head from its body with a sickening POP! She brandished her weapon, again, waiting for the next zombie to come near.

&&&&&&&&&&

Noodle arched her back, yawning. Finally, the horrid mud wrestling had ended, leaving Murdoc to retire to his Winnie and allowing her to come to the living room and sit down next to the band's lanky singer. 2D had fallen asleep sometime in the last hour, snoring softly next to her as she watched some reality show play on the screen. She could hear the zombies outside moan and groan as they prowled Kong's ground, searching for prey, and turned the TV up louder, trying not to think about it.

When the clock said 6, she decided to get up and go look for Russel so they could start dinner or order pizza or something. However, before she even left the room, the doorbell rang. 2D, startled by the sudden sound, yelped and fell off the couch. "'Ew the 'ell would be comin' up 'ere at 'is hour?" she heard him murmur as he pulled himself up.

Noodle followed him down to the lobby, where he glanced around for a moment, then looked at her, "'Ey, Noods, did Russel order a pizza, or sumfink?" Noodle shook her head, "Not that I know of." He nodded thoughtfully, before answering the door. They were shocked to see who was there.

It was a girl, maybe Noodles age, completely covered in blood, with an equally blood-covered baseball bat in one hand, that she rested on her shoulder. In the other hand was a wagon, filled with a few bags including three guitar cases. She nodded at them tiredly, "Um, hey. Do you have a phone, and uhh, maybe a bathroom I can borrow?"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's note: I know that it may be a bit boring for you big Gorillaz fans, but I promise that it will get better. Critiques and reviews will receive much love and cookies from me. Please, don't abandon this one after only the first entry! _

_Lots of Love, _

_Hurricanes and Butterflies_


	2. How to go about this

_Note: This is just based on a series of dreams I had. There will be no pairings unless a whole bunch of people ask for them. Also, I do not own Gorillaz. They belong to Jamie and Damon._

So, the girl was changing and cleaning herself off in the bathroom, leaving her and 2D to wonder how she got to the front door in the first place. **'Actually, it's not that hard to figure out,' **she thought, glancing at the bat. "I wonder 'ow she got in 'ere in the first place," the singer mused, looking at Noodle with his eyebrows raised. Noodle smiled at 2D, nodding her head at the bat, "I'm guessing she used that bat to fend the zombies off until she got to the door."

2D nodded thoughtfully, "I don't fink anyone's tried 'at before." Noodle shook her head, "No, I don't think so." It was then that the girl walked in the room. "Your toilets have a very peculiar smell," she said, smiling a little. She had changed into a clean shirt that said 'I may be cute, but I still bite', and some jeans. Having washed the blood off of her, Noodle could now see that she had blonde hair.

"Thank you very much," the girl said pleasantly, smiling again. "Yo' very welcome," 2D replied. The girl was quiet for a bit, glancing around the room. It made Noodle feel a little awkward. What do you say to someone who was just almost eaten in your front?

The room was silent for a moment, before the girl finally coughed, "I guess you already knew about the hordes of undead in your front yard?" 2D nodded, "Yeah, 'ey are pretty restless, today. I guess ya just came on the wrong day." The girl nodded, thinking.

"I'm Anna, by the way," she said, shrugging.

"I'm 2D," the singer replied.

"Noodle," she added.

Their names seemed to make Anna think really hard, as if she'd heard of them, but couldn't remember where. She gave up on it, though, "Sorry for just showing up like that, but my phone died and I was lost, and about halfway up to your house, I was swarmed by some zombies. Umm, that reminds me, do you still have a phone I could use?"

Noodle nodded, pointing to the one at the front desk. The girl nodded, "Thanks." Then, she walked over to the phone and started to dial. "What are we going to do, now? We can't send her out in the dark, back to the zombies," she whispered to the singer, glancing at the girl as she did so."

"I dunno," he replied, looking at the girl, as well. "I guess it's up t' Muds and Russel, too."

&&&&&&&&&&

1-2-3 4-5-6 7-8-9-0

Anna tapped her fingers on the desktop as she waited for her parents to pick up.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_Hey, you reached Mitch and Karen Wilkins. Sorry, but we're on a cruise around the world and we'll be gone for six months. That means no cell phones. Please leave a message, and we'll be sure to call you back when we get home._

"CRAP!!" She pounded on the table with a fist, causing the other two people in the room to look at her. She hung up angrily, tossing her balled-up, bloody clothes at her wagon and stomping back to 2D and Noodle. "What is it, Anna-San?"

She heaved a sigh, "I knew my parents would leave for something the second they put me on the plane, but this is ridiculous! They're on a six month cruises and they left their cell phones at home! I can't contact them at all!" She let out a sob. The guy, 2D, and the girl, Noodle, looked concerned, "Don't you have somewhere to go? "

Anna shook her head, still blinking back tears, "The dorm I was gonna stay in was shut down for renovations, and my parents wouldn't pay for the back-up dorm. I'd rent a place, or find a hotel or something, but I dropped my wallet when the cab drove away with my things, and someone took all my money and credit cards."

2D and Noodle cringed. THAT was the most unfortunate series of events they might have ever heard. "Well, then," Noodle began, glancing at 2D, who looked about ready to cry, himself, "You will be staying here for a bit." Both Anna and 2D's heads snapped up to look at her.

"WHOT?"

"WHAT?"

Noodle nodded, "You heard what I said." Anna shook her head, "I can't intrude like that. Really, I can't. I should seriously be on my way-"But the sounds of zombies interrupted her. In fact, the very idea of going out, in the slowly darkening atmosphere, and fighting against the undead stopped her cold. Even 2D cringed at the very thought.

"Luv," the singer whispered to Noodle, grabbing her arm lightly and leading her away from the other girl, "What about Russel…. And Murdoc?" Noodle shrugged, "Russel will undoubtedly agree with me, that this girl needs a home. And Murdoc… Well, I'll make sure he lets her stay." 2D glanced at the other girl, who was watching them intently, then back at Noodle, "I sho' 'ope so. Muds doesn't like su'prises."

Noodle nodded, knowing he was right. Hopefully, simply because it was _her _asking, he'd say it was okay. She looked back at Anna, who still seemed to be thinking pretty hard. "Well, Anna-san, after you meet the rest of our…. Housemates, we will maybe have a bite to eat before we find you a room. Maybe you will need to bunk in my room for tonight, since it's getting kind of late.."

Noodle looked at the clock; it was 7 o'clock. Where was Russel? Or Murdoc? As if on cue, the heavyset drummer came down on the lift. "Sorry I'm just showin' up, but I was workin' on this hog and I just lost track of time-" He stopped, looking at Anna, "Who's this? One a' your friends, Noodle? She's stying kinda late." Noodle gestured to Anna, "Russel, this is Anna. Anna, this is Russel."

"Hi," the girl said quietly, waving shyly.

"Hey," Russel replied, waving back.

"And, Russ?" Noodle added, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat. "Yeah?" He asked, making his way towards the kitchen. Noodle glanced at 2D, who shrugged, and took a deep breath.

"Anna needs a home. She's staying here for a while."

_Author's note: I hope that this is getting better, as well as being as realistic and true to the character's personalities as possible._

_Lots of Love, _

_Hurricanes and Butterflies_


	3. Home is where the heart is, right?

_Author's notes: Yay! I finally got some reviews!!! ^_^_

VikingValkyrie267: _Okay, I'll try to remember, but I've never really done that, before. Yeah, it's not NoodlexOC, it's just a sort of pairingless story, unless a lot of people go (I already doubt this will happen): Aww, so and so look so cute together! I think you should put them together!_

-Fusion Jirrue- : _I know that people like the longer stories, but, you must remember, these were all dreams. I'm trying pretty hard to make them longer and more detailed. And just the fact that Murdoc would let her stay without anything to gain for him is pretty out of character, even if it is Noodle asking him. So, I'm trying to figure that out._

3Dloves2D : _Ummm,_ _no. Sorry, but I have most of it planned out, already, and there really isn't room in the story to add more people. Also, that would be really out of character for 2D, and while I don't doubt that he could possibly win against Murdoc, the idea of him actually fighting him is rather ludicrous._

5Dman23 – _Thank you, very much._ _I'll see if I have time to read yours. Sorry, but I don't think I'll explode anytime soon. Yes, it was random._

_Either way, thank you, both of you, for the critique and compliments, and you will receive many cookies and maybe some vital organs in the mail._

_Note: This is just based on a series of dreams I had. There will be no pairings unless a whole bunch of people ask for them. Also, I do not own Gorillaz. They belong to Jamie and Damon. IPod belongs to its rightful owners._

"Girl, I hope you what you're doin'," Russel muttered, glancing around the room, "You know Muds don't want nothin' to do with helping others. He ain't like you." Noodle nodded, knowing that it would be hard to convince their bassist to take another person into Kong.

"Yes, Russel, 2D and I have already had this discussion. But, Anna has nowhere to go! Her dorm was shut down and she cannot contact her parents for six months! How can I say no to that?" Noodle frowned, watching the heavyset drummer. He sighed, looking away from her.

"You know I'm with you, but she is a human being. This isn't the same as all those animals you try to save. Murdoc doesn't even like those! In fact, he barely let you stay! What will he say to a girl your age who has nothing for _him _to gain?" Noodle nodded again, feeling her stomach churn. The drummer was right. She clenched her fists, and put on a brave face.

"I'll make sure he lets her stay! We'll figure something out, I promise." Russel sighed, knowing that she wouldn't give up, and began to walk out of the room. Noodle lingered a moment, remembering what she'd been thinking that morning. **'Another girl in the house…. Maybe I'm getting my wish, after all.'**

Anna and 2D were still where they left them on the couch. When they left them, they had been shy and not very talkative. Now, however, they were talking animatedly, smiling and getting along. It was kind of fun to watch, actually.

"Noodle! Anna's favorite movie is Dawn of the Dead, too! And she luvs those late night 'orror movies, too! She could join us when we watch 'em!" Noodle smiled, glad that they had something in common.

"Come on," Russel said, interrupting them, "We gotta make dinner. Maybe somthin' quick. Like Pasta or somethin'." The four walked to the kitchen, 2D and Anna still talking, and Noodle adding wherever she saw fit. The kitchen was just as messy as usual, but Anna seemed to take no notice. She even offered to help cook, since, with three of them working (As if they'd let 2D help cook again), the food would be done even faster. With this time, they decided to get to know their guest a little better by asking questions.

They found out that she was 17 and from a small town called Lutz in Florida. She had been playing softball for 13 years, which would explain the bat she'd used to protect herself from the undead (Though it had never been used for that, before). She was absent-minded and forgot the simplest things a lot. She would lose things and not see what was right in front of her nose. (Noodle chuckled. That would explain her deep thinking, earlier.) She also couldn't cook except grilled cheese and pasta.

She was ambidextrous and played the guitar both right- and left-handed. She actually had four guitars, but was forced to leave her first two electric guitars at home and just bring her nicest electric and acoustic guitars. She also had a bass, which explained the three cases in her wagon. When Noodle asked her if she played bass, as well, the girl laughed nervously and said that she didn't. That confused her, since it made no sense to have something if you couldn't play it, but she let it go.

Anna had come to Essex to attend Isaac Howerton Academy on a scholarship, which made Noodle smile. That was her school! They'd be friends there, too. Anna also loved music with a passion and had over 2,000 songs on her iPod. She couldn't do anything without her music. She couldn't do homework, concentrate in sports, or even get what little sleep she ever got without music (She was an insomniac, too). She smiled when they asked her what her favorite song was.

"I don't really have one, but the one that makes me feel the best is Faust by the Gorillaz. Have you heard that one? It doesn't have a lot of lyrics but the ones it does have are so pretty, and the actual lyrics it does have basically describe my life. I like the Gorillaz. They write the best music." She smiled weakly, then frowned as Russel and Noodle laughed, "What's so funny? I really like that song. It's one of the only ones I remember all the time!"

Noodle shook her head, trying to subdue her laughter, "No, no. There is nothing wrong with it, Anna-San. Russel and I just remembered something funny. Correct, Russel?" The drummer nodded, still chuckling a bit.

2D looked confused, "Wot wos it?" Noodle smiled at him.

"Nothing."

Anna rubbed the back of her head, still confused about what was so funny. "Anyway, I think the pasta is done."

Russel nodded, "Sauce, too. Looks like it's chow time. Someone should get Muds." Noodle swallowed, knowing that it was a matter of time before she had to ask the bassist for a huge favor. It was then, speak of the devil (Ignore the pun), that he arrived. Luckily, he was fully dressed in his gray shirt and jeans, upside-down cross glinting on his chest. Ignoring the rest of the room, he grabbed a plate, piled it with pasta and tomato sauce, grabbed a fork, and sat down, taking a huge bite of sauce.

The room was silent except his chewing. He swallowed, then looked up, wondering why his bandmates were so quiet. Then, his eyes lit upon Anna. He stared at her for a moment, then looked at 2D. The girl seemed pretty okay with her first meeting with the bassist, Noodle noticed, almost as if she was used to his strange looks, for someone who didn't know the band.

"She ain't anotha' one o' yo's, is she, Face ache?" Murdoc asked, strangely calm. 2D, wide-eyed, shook his head. "Huh, she looks like ya." He took another bite of spaghetti, leaving the rest of the band to realize he meant that she wasn't the singer's daughter.

Noodle looked at the other girl for a moment. Murdoc had a point: the girl was very tall, almost as tall as the singer himself, and slim, with a small torso and very long legs. She had large hands and feet like the singer. Her face was of similar structure, and they both had the same nose and large eyes with matching bruises from lack of sleep (And 2D's also probably from Murdoc). Hers just happened to be hazel, while his were completely black. Even their hair had that natural spike to it. Were they really related?

But, Anna shook her head, "No, I'm 'fraid I'm not related to 2D at all." Murdoc nodded, slurping another mouthful of noodles. Swallowing, he glared at the singer.

"'Kay then. WHO TH' BLOODY 'ELL IS SHE?!" Noodle knew he wouldn't stay calm for long. In fact, the fact that he was calm at all surprised her.

"Murdoc, this is Anna. Anna, this Murdoc. She is my friend," Noodle replied as the singer and the other girl flinched. Murdoc mumbled something, then looked at Noodle. She knew he wouldn't get angry at her like he got angry at 2D.

"Kinda late fo' 'er to be 'ere, I'n' it?" Noodle took a deep breath, knowing this was the hard part.

"Actually, Anna will be staying here for a while. She needs a place to stay, since her dorm was shut down, and I offered for her to stay here." She watched the bassist for any signs of disapproval. He calmly chewed a mouthful of spaghetti and swallowed, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then stood.

"No." Noodle looked at Anna, who had flinched and looked close to tears again. She put on her brave face.

"But, Murdoc, she really needs a place to stay! And she can play guitar like me! We could always use a rhythm guitarist like some other bands, right? Please, Murdoc? I really want to help her." Anna was confused by this. Band? What band? When was there a band? She wracked her brain. It was as if it was right there, but she couldn't get it.

"We dun' need anotha' guitarist, and tha' just means anotha' person t' pay and feed. We dun' need anythin' from 'is girl, so she cun just leave. An' I dun't care whut ya say 'r do, bu' ya ain't changin' me mind!" Murdoc growled, pointing at the girl, who flinched again.

"Come on, Muds, give the girl a chance. Ya never know, she might have somethin' for you to gain. An' we all agreed that she could stay. It's up to you, but I still think you should help her or Noodle's not gonna forgive you." Noodle was thankful for Russel's statement, knowing it might help, but it really was up to Murdoc. Hopefully they caught him in a good mood.

He actually seemed to consider Russel's words for a minute, inspecting Anna from head to toe. He actually seemed to consider the drummer's words in his own way, smiling and chuckling, "Hurhur." Both Anna and Noodle wrinkled their noses, but Murdoc let the idea slip, thank god. He glanced back at Noodle for a second, then sighed, as if it almost hurt him to answer.

"The girl can stay." Noodle's heart almost exploded with gratitude, and she saw Anna smile. "But," they looked at Murdoc, who was frowning, "Yo' feedin' 'er and if ya dun't find anythin' fo' 'er t' do 'round 'ere, she's out! Got it?!" Noodle, 2D, and Anna nodded, and Murdoc finished his food, dumping his plate in the sink and stalking off.

The room seemed to have a burden removed from it. The four sat down to eat, each person quietly slurping their noodles. Anna swallowed and finally broke the silence.

"What did you say about a band?" Noodle almost choked on her noodles as she and Russel began to laugh again, forgetting that Anna had no clue who they were. 2D, however, didn't get it, and explained with all seriousness,

"Oh, Russel, Noodle, Murdoc, and I are all in a band. We're called the Gorillaz." Anna froze, spaghetti hanging out of her mouth.

"Whut?"

2D nodded, "Yeah, we've been together since… well, it feels like forever." Anna swallowed her food, face red with embarrassment.

"Oh my god… I said before… And you were laughing… I'm such an idiot… I knew your names and I saw you on TV, but… Oh geez, I'm such a jerk since you guys are amazing and I didn't know who you were. But you guys are so amazing. Oh my god I'm so stupid."

Noodle and Russel finally calmed her down as they were doing the dishes and then said goodnight. She seemed to be silent with embarrassment. She and Noodle retrieved her things and called the lift.

'It's coming up!'

"You'll be rooming with me, for today, since it's too late to go looking for a room. I hope it's okay." Anna nodded vigorously; any room would be fine with her.

'It's coming up!'

"And thank you. So much. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't offered for me to stay."

'It's coming up!'

Noodle smiled, "It's fine. I'm glad to help." Anna smiled warmly at her, then stared at the lift's door.

'It's there!'

_Author's note: I hope that this is getting better, as well as being as realistic and true to the character's personalities as possible._

_Lots of Love, _

_Hurricanes and Butterflies_


End file.
